Just Another Average Day
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: My entry for FlameSolaria99's contest. Friendship Kenta X Elyana (OC). Summary: The day is just an average day and Elyana is bored as ever. Everyone is busy and her bey is being fixed so she can't join training. She can do something but it's still boring being alone. But then Kenta decides to come along. Well, the rest of the day won't be too boring now. (sorry for sucky summary.)


**I finally got around to posting this. It's my entry for FlameSolaria99's contest for her sequel story: Phantom Thieves vs. Black Roses: Stolen Throne.**

**This is my first time writing a friendship one-shot so it may not be that good. I lack practice in it. It's my OC, Elyana, and Kenta. I wanted to use Yu but changed my mind so I hope I got Kenta's personality right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB.**

* * *

"I am so bored!" an eleven year old girl groaned as she lifted her legs up straight in the air and letting them dangle. She was lying down on the grass near a lake, a chocolate bar sticking out of her mouth. "Everybody is busy, Yu is sick, and I am banned from the kitchen! I'm going to die of boredom!"

She heard a familiar laugh. Someone behind her said, "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Elyana tilted her head back and saw a green-haired, brown-eyed boy leaning against the railing. The Brazilian girl grinned, finishing off the rest of her chocolate bar in one giant bite. Then she stood up and said, "Kenny! What are you doing here?"

Kenta, or Kenny as Elyana likes to call him, smiled and sat down next to her. "I was planning to train here when I heard your cries of boredom."

Elyana pouted. "Everybody is just so busy with either training or work. Tsubasa has WBBA stuff, Madoka has beys to fix, Gingka and the others are just bey battling. I would bey battle too but Madoka is fixing Ateles!"

Kenta cocked his head. "What about Yu? What is he doing?"

Elyana sighed. "He fell ill an hour ago after he insisted that we ride a roller coaster after he ate some sort of spaghetti and meatballs from the amusement park. I thought it was different but he ate it before I could warn him."

Kenta shook his head then smiled. "How about we hang out? It's been a while since we did that, just the two of us?"

"Are you serious Kenny?" Elyana said happily. She sat up and clasped her hands together. "Do you want to go to the ice cream parlor with me? I have a sudden feeling for every type of ice cream!"

Kenta laughed at his friend as she grabbed him by the wrist. She began to skip towards the direction of the ice cream parlor while Kenta jogged behind her.

The door opened, making the bell ring, and Kenta and Elyana went inside. The two went up to the counter.

"I'll have an extra-large banana split sundae with extra sprinkles and gummy bears," Elyana said to the female worker.

"And I'll have a mint chocolate chip waffle bowl," Kenta said.

The girl smiled and added the prices on the cash register. "That will be five dollars and ten cents."

Elyana and Kenta took out their money and paid for their respective food without hesitation. She took it and said, "Thank you. It will be ready in a short moment."

Elyana and Kenta thanked her and found a table to sit on next to the window.

"Thanks for choosing to hang out with me today instead of training, Kenny," Elyana said after a few moments of silence.

Kenta nodded. "Well, you are my friend. I'm not just going to leave you doing nothing."

The lady came up to them with their ice cream and placed it in front of them. "Thank you!" the two said before she left to take the orders of the other customers.

Elyana took a gigantic spoonful and stuffed it in her mouth, loving the sweet feeling it is leaving in her mouth.

Kenta stared at her before laughing. Elyana looked at him with a weird expression. "Did I do something funny?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not really. I just forgot how much you can fit in your mouth. It's like a chipmunk storing food in its cheeks!"

Elyana grinned. "I can't help it if it is so good!"

"I know it's normal to love sweets but I think there is such a thing as too much," Kenta smirked.

Elyana stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever, Kenny. Hey, want to have a race? Whoever gets a brain freeze first wins!"

Kenta gave her a look that said: 'Have you gone crazy or is that how you normally are?' Elyana gave him an eager nod. "You are doing it, Kenny! Even if I have to stuff your ice cream down your throat just to get you a brain freeze."

Yeah, she's not normal, Kenta decided, but agreed nevertheless.

Elyana counted down. "Three…Two…One…Let's eat!"

The two grabbed their spoons and ate the ice cream as fast as they can. After the tenth spoonful, Kenta dropped his food and clenched the sides of his head.

Elyana pouted and said through a mouthful of gummy bears and ice cream, "Aw, you won! I never actually thought that someone like you would do something like this."

Kenta waited until his brain freeze calmed down before answering her. "What do you mean?"

"You seem more mature than your age ever since that Nemesis thing and I now you are smart enough to not agree to this contest."

Kenta gave her another look, but in annoyance. "I didn't at first but you said you'd force me to."

She gave an innocent-looking grin. "Aw, did you really think I'd do that? I would have eaten yours right after I finished mine!"

They laughed. They finished their ice cream at a slower rate before leaving and deciding to just walk.

As they walked past a music shop, Kenta asked, "This has been on my mind for a while now but…where is your team? You are usually with them."

Elyana sighed as she thought about her five 'sisters' and her 'brother'. "Well, they are busy as well with a ton of personal things. They are out of the country for a while but they'll be coming back. You know they can't leave me for too long or Metal Bey."

Kenta nodded. "You don't have anything to take care of? What about…you know…"

Elyana frowned, her usual hyper eyes losing its gleam. She knew who he was taking about. Her _father_. "He's still at Brazil. I can't believe that he never was sent to jail yet. A man like that should be there a long time ago but he was never caught or they just don't care. I don't know. I'm still waiting for him to get his karma, and for me to get my revenge for killing mom…but everyone agrees that it isn't the time yet. It gets me so angry."

By the time she finished talking, she was glaring at the floor. She did her best of keeping her tears in as she thought about that night. of her mother's death.

Kenta looked sadly at his friend. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Elyana. They're right. You haven't been with him since you were…what? Nine or ten? You haven't got much solid proof. Besides, you know how they say revenge is sweet? You should take your time to make it perfect, just like how you bake, and then you serve it. The more time and patience you put into your cake, the better it will be."

Elyana thought about it and agreed. She grinned at him, her normal demeanor returning. "Thanks Kenny! You're right. I should make it perfect so that way there will be no faults and it will be equal to what he has done. Besides, I can't disagree when you added cake in the explanation."

Kenta chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, what are friends for? You can tell me anything and I'll be willing to help, alright?"

Elyana nodded. Then a sly smirk formed on her lips. "How about we race to the B-Pit? Loser has to treat the winner to a dessert feast!"

Kenta smirked back and agreed. "I'm not letting you win! We definitely can't have the city burned down into rubble if you have a dessert feast!"

Without waiting for a go, he raced down the street. Elyana shouted, "Cheater!" before chasing after him and laughing.

* * *

**I don't know what people think but I think I suck at endings. I probably need to add that to my practicing list...So just tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
